Ash X Lillie X Lusamine: A Mother's Horny Tough Love
by Poke456
Summary: Lusamine decides to take drastic measures to help Lillie out to win over Ash.


After the whole Stufful crisis has been resolved at Aether Paradise, Ash waited a little while longer since Lillie was his only ride home. Everyone at Aether Paradise was working hard to get the place back up and running.

Lillie went to see her mother before saying goodbye but she wasn't at her office so Lillie went to her mansion to see if she was there. She searched in almost every room eventually it forced Lillie to look in her former room.

Lillie went in and looked through her old room and saw the picture of younger her, younger Gladion, and her mother on the beach. Lillie kept calling out but there was no sign she then looked for her in her mother's room.

Lillie opened the door and her mother was shocked to see her and said, "Oh uh Lillie I didn't expect to see you!" Lillie says, "Yeah well I wanted to tell you that I'm off and wanna say goodbye." Lusamine got up and grabbed Lillie and her daughter freaked out to see her mother so freakish. Her mother said, "Why? Are you finally ready to make your move on Ash?" Lillie says, "Mother it's not what you think we're just friends!" Lusamine says, "Of course you are because you don't have competition yet if you don't make your move somebody will!"

Lusamine says, "Luckily your mother's here to teach you!" Lillie says, "Mother please.." Lusamine shoves Lillie up against the wall and says, "The only way out is to kiss me on the lips!" Lillie screams at the idea and Lusamine grabs her hard looking very serious.

Lillie looks at her mother as her mother's eye looks like she serious. She had only one choice but to close her eyes and pucker her lips towards her mother's and all of a sudden Ash suddenly makes an appearance.

Ash looks a bit freaked out and Lillie & Lusamine saw him and Lillie says, "No, No Ash it's not what you think!" Lusamine undresses herself and says, "Lillie's right Ash it's not." Lillie & Ash watch in horror as Lusamine undresses herself till she became completely naked and approaches Ash then grabs his penis and says, "Ashy I never got the chance to thank you for saving me well now's my chance."

Lusamine then kissed Ash on the lips right in front of her own daughter. Lillie grown furious and pushes her mother oughta Ash's arms and says, "How dare you kiss Ash right in front of me?" Lusamine says, "Well you said you guys are just friends so what's the harm?"

Lillie says, "That still doesn't give you the right!" Lusamine says, "Oh really or maybe you really do love him after all!" Ash says, "Love?" Lillie blushed and said, "No that's not it!" Lusamine says, "Oh really if you want me to stop then go on ahead and kiss him." Lillie says, "Uh all right fine!" Lillie approaches Ash while Ash says, "Lillie what are you doing?" Lillie says, "I'm sorry Ash!" Lillie kisses Ash on the lips and somehow became more enjoyable then his kiss with Lusamine. The kiss was off and they both looked into each other's eyes and Ash kisses Lillie on her forehead and she blushed hard.

Lusamine said, "I knew it my baby girl has found love!" Lillie felt so frozen with embarrassment and Lusamine says, "But if you wanna please your man you'll have to please him harder!" Lillie says, "What are you.." Lusamine grabs Ash and strips him naked. Lusamine then has Lillie suck on his penis while she licks Ash's ears as he gets turned on as Lusamine turns Ash super horny as he sucks his seed into Lillie.

Lusamine says, "Okay Lillie it's your turn!" Lusamine grabbed Lillie as Lusamine begins to suck on Ash's penis as Lillie kisses all over Ash's body. Ash gets super horny and starts to spewing all over Lusamine's mouth. A few minutes later Ash somehow recovers and Lusamine wanted to do him but he does Lillie first and Lusamine says, "All right Lillie this is it!" Lusamine secretly turned on the hidden cameras and Ash started sucking on Lillie's boobs hard she was getting more turned on than a Miltank spews out milk.

Ash then shoves his penis into Lillie's vagina and they both got so turned on that Lillie began to sweat but Lusamine was holding her hand almost like Lillie was about to give birth. A few moments later Ash spewed all over Lillie. Ash says, "So how was your first time?"

Lillie says, "It was great!" Lusamine says, "Okay Lillie outta the way!" Lusamine shoves her daughter off the bed as she wanted Ash to do her next as she takes Ash's penis and shoves it into her vagina. Lusamine says, "Come on give me all you got!"

Ash then sucked on Lusamine's boobs turning her even more on then Ash suddenly collapsed as he spews all over Lusamine. A few hours later they all got dressed and each headed their separate ways.

Lillie drops Ash & Professor Burnet off at Kukui's house and head home but not before giving Ash a kiss on his cheek. When Lillie arrived she realized the door was unlocked and she & Hopson were on the defense. She searched her room and found her mother who was naked on her bed and Lillie said, "Mother what are you.." Lusamine says, "There's still one thing I must do!" Lusamine shoves Lillie on her bed and gets on top of her. She looked at her daughter sexually and touched her smooth body stripping her clothes off. Lillie became so paralyzed she couldn't fight it.

Lusamine then got her head closer and Lillie then closed her eyes as her mother kissed her on the lips. Lusamine then touched her daughter's boobs and sucked on her feet. Lillie then spewed all over Lusamine and her mother says, "Wow you give in so easily!"

Lusamine reversed the roles and says, "C'mon Lillie do it!" Lillie was scared no way she couldn't do it. Lusamine then touched her hair and she was forced into kissing her mother on the lips. The kiss was off after a few seconds you need a little more practice. Lillie says, "Mother I don't understand!"

Lusamine says, "You don't see Ash was just phase 1 if you wanna stay with him for the rest of your life.." Lusamine brings out a plassic sex toy and says, "We go to phase 2!" Lusamine placed it on her vagina and shoves it into her daughter's butt. Lillie screams and Lusamine says, "Come on my baby don't give in!" Lillie then spewed hard.

After the sex Lillie & Lusamine were in bed asleep. The next morning Lillie woke up but her mother was gone but left a note stating that Lillie's ready. Lillie's like saying, "Ready for what?"

Lillie heads off to school and finds Ash and gives him a good morning kiss. Ash says, "Whoa Lillie you look so anxious." Lillie says, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you!"


End file.
